A Story About Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro and Momo love each other. But when one finally sort of, tell the other, things go a little...Low. Sucky summary. Been trying to write this over months now. Just read it. Promise you'll love it.


Bleach

Toshiro x Momo

A Story of Love

Toshiro was enjoying his work.

The only reason why it's better then any other time he works, is because Momo was here helping.

After all the battles it was finally peaceful. Every now and then there was a hollow. With Ichigo off duty, it was now the soul society's job again.

Aizen was gone. Momo wasn't haunted by him anymore. And he wasn't getting overly tempted to kill the bastared anymore either.

Toshiro shighed hearing Momo walk in.

"I have some tea. Toshi." They were alone so he let it slide this time. "Thank you Momo." He said.

"You work so hard. I'm glad to help you out since Rangiku asked for leave." Momo said.

The only reason Rangiku asked for leave was to attend Orihime's party. What party, Toshiro didn't know, and didn't care.

"I'll be in the other room if you need anything." Momo said.

Everyone thought it was all over. But for Toshiro, it was like he couldn't help himself.

"How are you doing?" He dared to ask.

"Toshi?"

"I mean with the fact your now," He was trying to talk about Aizen. Which Momo normally avoided. With everyone.

"I see." Momo said. "Toshiro. I'm fine. I was a sucker for ever trusting him. He brain washed me and nearly killed me. I don't even know what was wrong with me at the time."

"I was only trying to help. I always have." He said.

Momo smiled. She knew it. Toshiro was always there for her. No mater what she did. He would scold her, but still be there to cheer her up or help fix whatever needed fixing. And when Aizen happened, he was there for her. Every step of the way.

Throwing his life on the edge for her own sanity.

"Yes. Thank you Toshiro. You have risked so much for me. I could never repay you."

"Just seeing you smile and being your normal self is enough." Toshiro gave a light smile. "Now get going." He said going back to his own work.

Momo giggled and left.

Toshiro sighed. All his life, he was a sucker for a cute girl. And that cute girl just so happened to be his childhood best friend. Momo.

Momo was finishing up cleaning when Rangiku came in. Toshiro stared shouting and yelled.

Momo just laughed. They acted like an old married couple with problems.

But Momo knew Toshi wasn't into girls. Or women. Especially Rangiku. She just was too lazy and drank WAY too much.

"Momo." Rangiku spoke to her seeing her in the hallway.

"Hello. I finished Captain Toshi." Momo said.

He glared at her. "Bed Wetter may go then." He snapped.

Momo didn't like being called that. But she smiled. Walking down and outside.

She knew he never really meant it. They cared for each other like family. If only Momo had found out sooner.

With a sigh she is outside sitting down on the porch. If she had known about Aizen sooner she couldn't have made herself so, vulnerable.

Now, she's seeing what really was going on. That and Orihime guessed that Toshiro loves her since he's do anything for her.

Thinking about the past, she was right. And Momo hated how she was blinded to it.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia." Momo waited for her to sit down next to her. "I feel like I've messed up." Momo said.

Rukia sighed. "You and Toshiro have been friends since childhood. Like me and Renji. I'm sure it's hard to see them more then something else."

Momo looked shocked. "How do you-"

"I'm in the same situation. Renji and I have been friends for so long, I had no idea of his feelings for me. I secretly liked Ichigo, but he chose Orihime. And Renji was there for me. He's easy to read, but I didn't see that till I was at my worst." Rukia said.

It was the same for Momo.

She was at her worst when Aizen did...well, everything. And it also was a huge shock for Ichigo and Orihime to have a relationship. Even Toshiro thought he and Rukia would get together.

But in the end they didn't.

"What do I do?" Momo asked.

Rukia just smiled shaking her head. "Be yourself. Everything is all about time." Was all she said.

It was a late night as Momo wrapped up everything at squad 10.

"Thank you for the help Momo." Toshiro said.

Momo smiled. "Anything for you." She said shrugging.

Toshiro cleared his throat. "So, Momo,"

"I figured it out Toshi." Momo said quietly. "And...I'm sorry i never even noticed."

"It's fine." He sighed. "I really didn't expect myself to...Well. Do that. We've been friends since childhood. I'm always going to protect you. But I didn't think this would happen. It would be taken this far." Toshiro said.

Momo smiled. "Can't be helped can it? That's what this feeling is then."

"And we can't control it. And that's what makes me mad." Toshiro said.

Momo understood. He couldn't control her falling for Aizen.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I love you."

"Momo Hinamori. I love you too."

They couldn't help loving each other. Weather it was pure love or the love of family or friends.

They just laughed and walked away from each other.


End file.
